


Lukey has a phone. Ash has a phone. Calum has a phone. Michael has a phone.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: @lost-light, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO, M/M, Multi, Other, im bad at tags, im in this cuz yah, love you all, shameless self-promo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will probably be weird.<br/>chapter 1 ot4 (group chat)<br/>chapter 2 ot4 (group chat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this. congrats for reading this.

**Luke:** hey guys

**Cal:** sup

**Mikes:** hi

**Luke:** wheres ash

**Cal:** prolly wankin

**Mikes:** tmi, srrs.

**Luke:** why are we talkin like this when we're in the same house

**Mikes:** OH JEEZ HE IS WANKING I CAN HEAR HIS MOANS

**Luke:** i can too ew...

**Cal:** is it bad i wanna join?

**Luke:** o-o

**Luke:** calum thats gross.

* **Cal** has left the group*

**Mikes:** oh shit hes goin into the bathroom with ash!

**Luke:** OH JESUS STOP HIM

**Mikes:** AH I CANT HE'S IN THERE- OH JEEZ THEY'RE BOTH GETTING OFF EW DONT COME UP HERE IM GOIN DOWNSTAIRS MAKE ROOM ON YOUR BED LUKE IM WATCHING TV WITH YOU EW EW EW EW EW

**Luke:** mikey.

**Mikes:** what?

**Luke:**. . .

**Mikes:** im coming down there. let them fuck. see ya in a sec 

* **Mikes** has left the group*

**Luke:** im in the bathroom you're talking abou...


	2. Cake af ;ot4;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cake af

**Luke:** cake af

 **Ash:** WHAT ABOUT US? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING LUCAS

 **Cal:** yeah body, gimme some of that lip ring suga

 **Mikey:** [gags]

 **Luke:** mm im upstairs waitin daddy

 **Cal:** daddy?

 **Mikey:** daddy?

 **Ash:** you're upstairs waiting?

 **Luke:** lol xD only for Cal

 **Cal:** on my way, baby.

* **Cal** has left the chat*

* **Luke** has left the chat*

 **Ash:** oh zayum. THE CAKE AF

 **Mikey:** yeah. . . btw. . .

* **Ash** has left the chat*

 **Mikey:** we're my otp. . .


	3. chapter 3: pierce the veil, or nah? ;lashton;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yah

**Luke:** ashhhhhhhhhhh

 **Luke:** ashyyyyyyy

 **Luke:** c'mon im sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **Luke:** im sorry i insulted your mcm, /daddy/

 **Ash:** u better fucking be lucas

 **Luke:** i ammmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Ash:** you just dont like mexicans

 **Luke:** ONE OF OUR BANDMATES IS ASIAN, ASH.

 **Ash:** that has nothing to do with it. and mikey is not asian.

 **Luke:**. . . -u-

 **Ash:** :3

 **Luke:** :-(

 **Ash:** i still dont forgive u. HOW DARE YOU INSULT VIC. 

 **Luke:** I SAID I WAS SORRY ASH. i have to admit, theyre a pretty good band tho.

 **Ash:** PRETTY GOOD????????????????

 **Luke:** ok, ok. theyre better than that. they fab.

 **Ash:** okay, i forgives now.

 **Luke:** enough for a bj? ;-)

 **Ash:** not unless u give me one first ;3

 **Luke:** ill be right up, get urself hard for me babe. and be nude when i get there, k?

 **Ash:** working on it, love. 

 **Luke:** i love u, ash. b there in 2 secs

 **Ash:** love u too, see u there. ✘✘


End file.
